This invention relates to an improved baby stroller which may be transformed into a vehicle and vice versa. During family outings, it typically occurs that infants are too young not to be transported to the site of the outing in a stroller but are old enough to have graduated to bulky toys such as tricycles and pedal-driven toy automobiles. The transport of all this bulk often makes such outings an annoying production. A need exists for a stroller which is easily transformable into a toy, thereby greatly reducing the logistics of a an excursion with the kids.